Hamlet: Finger Puppet 5 Minute Reduced Version
by Revvy1
Summary: A five minute finger puppet version of Hamlet written as a project for school.


Hamlet: Finger Puppet Version  
  
SCENE I  
  
[Bernardo, Horatio and Ghost enter]  
  
Horatio:  
  
See? I told you it wouldn't be here!  
  
Bernardo:  
  
Wait and see. It came these last two nights-  
  
Ghost:  
  
Oooooooooooo!  
  
Horatio:  
  
We should tell the king!  
  
Ghost:  
  
OoooooooooOOOOOOOO!  
  
Bernardo:  
  
I'm out of here.  
  
[All exit]  
  
Ghost:  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOO [wave]  
  
[Ghost exits]  
  
SCENE II  
  
[Horatio and Hamlet enter]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Ho good friend! How goes the watch duty?  
  
Horatio:  
  
I think I saw your father last night sir!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Then I'll keep watch with you! Let's go!  
  
[All exit]  
  
SCENE III  
  
[Hamlet, Horatio and Ghost enter]  
  
Horatio:  
  
Look sir! There it is!  
  
[Hamlet faints]  
  
Ghost:  
  
Hamlet!  
  
[Hamlet gets up, Horatio faints]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Lookin' good dad!  
  
Ghost:  
  
Murder Hamlet…  
  
[Horatio gets up]  
  
Ghost:  
  
Murder most horrible and unnatural!  
  
Horatio:  
  
Aren't there supposed to be some witches singing 'Bubble bubble' at this point?  
  
Ghost:  
  
Shut up.  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Who murdered what?  
  
Ghost:  
  
My crown!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Don't be silly! Crowns can't be murdered!  
  
Ghost:  
  
Your uncle, Claudius murdered me! Now go get him son!  
  
Horatio:  
  
Is this the 'Beware the Ides of March' part?  
  
Ghost:  
  
ooooooooooooo  
  
[Horatio faints, Ghost exits]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Right, let's get inside. I've got some avenging to do.  
  
[All exit]  
  
SCENE IV  
  
[Hamlet and Horatio enter]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
I have a plan, dear friend.  
  
Horatio:  
  
What plan is that?  
  
Hamlet:  
  
I'm going to pretend to be mad, then I'll kill my uncle.  
  
Horatio:  
  
Mmmm… Yes, that will work very well, I'm sure.  
  
[Polonius enters with Ophelia]  
  
Polonius:  
  
Ho Hamlet!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Dear heavens! It's the fish man!  
  
Ophelia:  
  
Are you well Hamlet?  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Get thee to a nunnery!  
  
Horatio:  
  
I think I exit at about this point…  
  
[Horatio exits, Ophelia runs crying]  
  
Polonius:  
  
Are you mad to spurn her Hamlet?  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Why yes, that's my very plan! Just don't tell anyone. It's a secret!  
  
[Enter players]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Polonius, go away now. I must have a secret talk with these performers.  
  
Polonius:  
  
I'm gone, I'm gone…  
  
[Polonius exits]  
  
Players:  
  
Do you want us to stage a play to prove your uncle's guilt?  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Why yes! That's exactly what I wanted!  
  
  
  
Players:  
  
Don't bother reading it to us. This whole play has to be less than ten minutes. We need to rehearse.  
  
[All exit]  
  
SCENE V  
  
[Enter King, Hamlet and players]  
  
King:  
  
Let the play begin!  
  
Players:  
  
A queen loved another than her king, so they killed the current king in a foul plot. The queen and the new king were happy, and they all lived happily ever after, except for the old king. [Act out play]  
  
King:  
  
All right! That's enough! I feel sick!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Sick at heart?  
  
King:  
  
No! It was the… the meatballs! Yes! I have indigestion!  
  
[Exit king and players]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
You know what, I don't think I've mentioned the queen anywhere. Therefore. For the purposes of brevity- AHA! A RAT! DEAD FOR A DUCKET! DEAD! [Stab Polonius offstage]  
  
Polonius:  
  
Urrrgh…  
  
Hamlet:  
  
There's another hole in the plot, since about now I'm supposed to be sent off to England by my mother. Therefore-  
  
Claudius:  
  
[offstage] Go to England Hamlet! NOW!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
I'm off to England!  
  
[Hamlet exits]  
  
SCENE VI  
  
[Enter Ophelia]  
  
Ophelia:  
  
Oh I am mad! Mad and truly mad! Aahh!  
  
[Ophelia jumps offstage, splash of water]  
  
[Enter Laertes]  
  
Laertes:  
  
I will be avenged!  
  
[Enter Hamlet]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Laertes! Just who I was hoping to see!  
  
Laertes:  
  
I will kill you! En guarde!  
  
[Enter swords, King and Horatio, dueling begins]  
  
[Much dueling, duelers stab each other]  
  
Laertes:  
  
I am mortally wounded! Argharghargh!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Urrgh… I am wounded also!  
  
Laertes:  
  
I will have the last laugh Hamlet, for my sword was poisoned!  
  
Hamlet:  
  
I'll be rid of my uncle before I die then! [Stabs Claudius]  
  
Claudius:  
  
Argharghargh… Urgh… [Claudius dies]  
  
Laertes:  
  
I'm sorry Hamlet! [Laertes dies]  
  
Hamlet:  
  
Um… I think I'm supposed to say something here… To be or not to be! That is the question!  
  
Horatio:  
  
I think it's a bit late for that my friend. [Hamlet dies] Now cracks a noble heart. Goodnight sweet prince, alas poor Yorick, and may cauldrons boil and bubble! 


End file.
